Pierre vs Denny The Fight for Chelsea's Heart
by IvorynEbony
Summary: Chelsea must somehow decide between a Gourmet and a Fisherman to not only be her date to the Fireworks Festival, but to live life and go on advetures with. How will the two boys handle the fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Pierre and Denny**

Pierre looked out of his window as bright sunlight streamed in. Being a Gourmet, he must try to spend every second trying to solve the big mysteries that food may have.

But, why not end work early today? It _did_ look very nice outside. "Alright, a little walk couldn't hurt." Pierre said to himself.

He adjusted his hat, brushed off some bread crumbs, and stepped outside.

The first thing he saw was the beach with its white sand, clear blue ocean, and…Charlie and Eliza.

"Oh no, not them!" Pierre said under his breath as he silently tiptoed behind a rock, and then behind Denny's house.

"Thank the Goddess I got-" Pierre turned around to find Denny adjusting a fish net. The two guys looked at each other for a moment, with sharp eyes and no smile at all.

It was unknown why Denny and Pierre hated one another so much…perhaps it is because Pierre can catch a huge shark and then eat it (or at least part of it), and all Denny managed to get was a little yellow tooth. But, they both love purple!

Or, maybe it was because they were after the same girl…Chelsea, the island farmer. She was already great friends with Denny. No one not even Lanna, the girl who crushes on the fisherman, would be surprised if Denny and Chelsea whet to the Fireworks Festival together.

Sadly for Pierre, he was only an 'acquaintance' for the young rancher. He was just someone who Chelsea would say 'Hello' to if she happened to walk by.

"Hey, Pierre…" Denny said, still staring at Pierre.

"Hello, Denny…" The Gourmet looked at his shoes to avoid the fisherman's scary eyes.

Suddenly, a high giggly voice was heard from the beach. "C'mon Charlie try to catch me! You're too slow!" It was Eliza playing one of her silly games.

Denny looked in the direction of the two children, gave an evil smirk and yelled, "Hey guys! Pierre wants to play house with ya!" Then he ran off laughing.

Pierre sank to the ground. He knew what was going to happen. He would be the child of the family in Charlie and Eliza's little 'game'. Now he hated Denny even more.

"Pierre! Hurry up! Let's play right now! You have to be the little baby!" The kids came over to where the little chef sat and began to pull on his purple coat.

That's it. He was done. He was _not_ going to play with these kids anymore! "_No_! I _do not_ want to _play_ with you! I am no child! Get someone else to play!" Then he stormed off, his face as red as ever, while Denny silently watched close by.

When Pierre was completely out of sight, he emerged from his hiding spot and clapped his hands. "Bravo! That was _too_ good!" He laughed loudly.

Walking up right behind Denny was Chelsea. "What's so funny?"

"I…just…watched Pierre…" He couldn't stop laughing, but the brunette rancher in front of him wasn't smiling at all.

"What did he do?"

Finally, the laughter silenced and Denny managed to explain the whole story. "Well, apparently the shrimp of a Gourmet was running from those two kids, so I said to them that he wanted to play house. Then, Pierre got so mad that he turned red and actually stood up to Charlie and Eliza. It was so funny!"

Chelsea did not smile. "Denny!" She pushed his shoulder.

"Hey!" He was shocked by the girl's reaction. "What was that for?"

"That was so mean! You don't do that sort of thing to people." Chelsea looked away from Denny, who was now pouting. He was really mad at himself for making this great girl upset.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that…well, Pierre and I don't really get along."

"So? How about you just stay away from Pierre instead of laughing at him!"

"Why do you care so much?" Denny really did wonder.

"I am a caring person! Why do you care that I care?" Chelsea was up in the fisherman's face trying to make come-backs.

While wiping a drop of spit away from his cheek, Denny replied, "What?"

"Ugh! Goodbye, Denny!" Chelsea stomped away towards her house, to get away.

"Um, bye?" The brown haired boy stood not believing what he had just witnessed. He had to find a way to make Chelsea feel better, and to get a date to the Fireworks Festival.

_**Back at Pierre's House…**_

"I _hate _Denny!" Pierre was violently cutting up different vegetables and fruits, hoping to let all of his anger go.

After pausing for a moment, he thought about what would happen if Chelsea had seen his little temper in action. He would have been redder than his tomatoes.

Speaking of Chelsea, Pierre had noticed that she was walking right outside his window. She looked angry…very angry.

With _Denny_ still in the Gourmet's thoughts, he continued to cut, but he still looked out the window at the wonderful rancher.

Then it happened. He sliced his own fingers instead of the lettuce. "Ow! Aaagghh! OWW!" Pierre jumped up and down in pain.

He didn't know what to do. He was not a doctor, he was a CHEF! His fingers were red with blood, and they hurt _really_ bad.

Pierre needed to get to a phone and call Dr. Trent. He didn't know anyone else on the island that could heal such a big wound. Unfortunately, there was only one phone on the entire island, and it was Chelsea's.

With a rag wrapped around his hand, Pierre ran outside, not thinking that she still might be outside his house, and ran right into her.

"Hey, wha-" Chelsea noticed that she was looking at Pierre, and saw the bright red rag on his hand. "Your hand…what happened? Never mind, come with me!" She grabbed his _good _hand pulled him over to her house.

Pierre blushed as he was brought into the coolness of Chelsea's home. He was not only happy about healing his wound, but he was also glad that it was Chelsea who was helping him.

**End of Part 1: Pierre and Denny**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2: Lies and Heartbreaks**_

"Ow…OW! Ugh, that _seriously_ hurts!" While being treated by Chelsea, Pierre had to bear the pain in his fingers.

Chelsea shuddered at his yells. "I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest to be gentle." She looked at Pierre who looked right back. They both quickly drew their gaze away from each other's eyes.

"I-It's fine. Thanks for helping me out, Chelsea."

"Well, I couldn't just let you bleed to death!" She smiled at the little chef. "So, how did this happen again?"

Trying to avoid the subject of _hating_ Denny, Pierre said, "I was just…cutting up some vegetables and then…this happened."

"Oh. You should be more careful next time. Don't get distracted." Chelsea had worry in her voice. But, it changed to a different tone. "So, um, listen…I saw Denny at the beach,"

Pierre's eyes widened. He was afraid this would happen. "You did?"

The farmer finished bandaging Pierre's fingers. "Yeah, and he told me that…that he-" Right before Chelsea managed to say what had happened on the beach, the embarrassed Gourmet darted out of the house.

"Bye Chelsea! Thanks for everything!" he yelled while running back to his home.

"Bye Pierre…" The motionless blue eyed girl said even though no one could hear.

_**At Denny's House…**_

Pierre stormed off towards Denny's shack to yell at him. He _could not_ believe that his rival had told Chelsea all about the scene with Eliza and Charlie. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal, but it was pretty embarrassing.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Chelsea, I'm so-" Denny quickly opened his door, expecting to see the rancher in front of him, but only found disappointment after realizing that it was only Pierre. "Oh. What do _you_ want?"

"What? Did you want to see Chelsea? I'm sorry." Pierre as well as Denny was surprised by the sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually I _was_ waiting for Chelsea. Now, _what do you want_?"

Pierre decided to change his reasoning for coming to Denny's house. "Why are you waiting for her?"

Denny began to blush, but looked away before Pierre noticed. "I…well, uh…I was going to ask her out to the Fireworks Festival."

"What? No way. You're lying! It just so happens that we just hung out not too long ago." Pierre turned red at the fact that Chelsea might actually already have a date to the festival.

"Oh yeah? What did you guys do? Did she make your boo-boo feel better?" Denny laughed.

Pierre blushed even redder. "No! Well, maybe, but we did talk! She told me that you said something about what happened at the beach. Did you really have to do that?" Pierre wasn't winning in this verbal war.

"Yes, I told Chelsea about it, and yes, I had to do that. I would do _anything_ to make that girl laugh." Denny smirked.

"What? What do you mean 'make her laugh'?"

"When I told Chelsea the whole story, she laughed so hard that she began to cry!" Denny burst out with laughter as he successfully lied to Pierre.

After a minute or two, Pierre whispered, "She…she laughed at me?"

"Yep. Oh, and she called you a dork."

Pierre was trying to think of any way this couldn't be true. "But wait…when I saw Chelsea outside my window she looked _really_ mad."

"Really?" Denny was shocked by how Chelsea had reacted to their little fight. "Well…it was…probably because I didn't ask her to the Fireworks Festival. She's _dying_ for me to ask her."

"How do you know that?" Pierre asked.

"Every other guy already has a girlfriend, stupid! So, the only guy left is _me_!" Pierre looked at Denny with disbelief. "C'mon. Do you really think she would want to go the festival with _you_? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Pierre gave one last look at Denny before leaving. He was heartbroken.

Chelsea had laughed at him, and there was no chance of the two of them going to the Fireworks Festival together.

_**End of Part 2: Lies and Heartbreaks**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1: Pierre and Denny**

Pierre looked out of his window as bright sunlight streamed in. Being a Gourmet, he must try to spend every second trying to solve the big mysteries that food may have.

But, why not end work early today? It _did_ look very nice outside. "Alright, a little walk couldn't hurt." Pierre said to himself.

He adjusted his hat, brushed off some bread crumbs, and stepped outside.

The first thing he saw was the beach with its white sand, clear blue ocean, and…Charlie and Eliza.

"Oh no, not them!" Pierre said under his breath as he silently tiptoed behind a rock, and then behind Denny's house.

"Thank the Goddess I got-" Pierre turned around to find Denny adjusting a fish net. The two guys looked at each other for a moment, with sharp eyes and no smile at all.

It was unknown why Denny and Pierre hated one another so much…perhaps it is because Pierre can catch a huge shark and then eat it (or at least part of it), and all Denny managed to get was a little yellow tooth. But, they both love purple!

Or, maybe it was because they were after the same girl…Chelsea, the island farmer. She was already great friends with Denny. No one not even Lanna, the girl who crushes on the fisherman, would be surprised if Denny and Chelsea whet to the Fireworks Festival together.

Sadly for Pierre, he was only an 'acquaintance' for the young rancher. He was just someone who Chelsea would say 'Hello' to if she happened to walk by.

"Hey, Pierre…" Denny said, still staring at Pierre.

"Hello, Denny…" The Gourmet looked at his shoes to avoid the fisherman's scary eyes.

Suddenly, a high giggly voice was heard from the beach. "C'mon Charlie try to catch me! You're too slow!" It was Eliza playing one of her silly games.

Denny looked in the direction of the two children, gave an evil smirk and yelled, "Hey guys! Pierre wants to play house with ya!" Then he ran off laughing.

Pierre sank to the ground. He knew what was going to happen. He would be the child of the family in Charlie and Eliza's little 'game'. Now he hated Denny even more.

"Pierre! Hurry up! Let's play right now! You have to be the little baby!" The kids came over to where the little chef sat and began to pull on his purple coat.

That's it. He was done. He was _not_ going to play with these kids anymore! "_No_! I _do not_ want to _play_ with you! I am no child! Get someone else to play!" Then he stormed off, his face as red as ever, while Denny silently watched close by.

When Pierre was completely out of sight, he emerged from his hiding spot and clapped his hands. "Bravo! That was _too_ good!" He laughed loudly.

Walking up right behind Denny was Chelsea. "What's so funny?"

"I…just…watched Pierre…" He couldn't stop laughing, but the brunette rancher in front of him wasn't smiling at all.

"What did he do?"

Finally, the laughter silenced and Denny managed to explain the whole story. "Well, apparently the shrimp of a Gourmet was running from those two kids, so I said to them that he wanted to play house. Then, Pierre got so mad that he turned red and actually stood up to Charlie and Eliza. It was so funny!"

Chelsea did not smile. "Denny!" She pushed his shoulder.

"Hey!" He was shocked by the girl's reaction. "What was that for?"

"That was so mean! You don't do that sort of thing to people." Chelsea looked away from Denny, who was now pouting. He was really mad at himself for making this great girl upset.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that…well, Pierre and I don't really get along."

"So? How about you just stay away from Pierre instead of laughing at him!"

"Why do you care so much?" Denny really did wonder.

"I am a caring person! Why do you care that I care?" Chelsea was up in the fisherman's face trying to make come-backs.

While wiping a drop of spit away from his cheek, Denny replied, "What?"

"Ugh! Goodbye, Denny!" Chelsea stomped away towards her house, to get away.

"Um, bye?" The brown haired boy stood not believing what he had just witnessed. He had to find a way to make Chelsea feel better, and to get a date to the Fireworks Festival.

_**Back at Pierre's House…**_

"I _hate _Denny!" Pierre was violently cutting up different vegetables and fruits, hoping to let all of his anger go.

After pausing for a moment, he thought about what would happen if Chelsea had seen his little temper in action. He would have been redder than his tomatoes.

Speaking of Chelsea, Pierre had noticed that she was walking right outside his window. She looked angry…very angry.

With _Denny_ still in the Gourmet's thoughts, he continued to cut, but he still looked out the window at the wonderful rancher.

Then it happened. He sliced his own fingers instead of the lettuce. "Ow! Aaagghh! OWW!" Pierre jumped up and down in pain.

He didn't know what to do. He was not a doctor, he was a CHEF! His fingers were red with blood, and they hurt _really_ bad.

Pierre needed to get to a phone and call Dr. Trent. He didn't know anyone else on the island that could heal such a big wound. Unfortunately, there was only one phone on the entire island, and it was Chelsea's.

With a rag wrapped around his hand, Pierre ran outside, not thinking that she still might be outside his house, and ran right into her.

"Hey, wha-" Chelsea noticed that she was looking at Pierre, and saw the bright red rag on his hand. "Your hand…what happened? Never mind, come with me!" She grabbed his _good _hand pulled him over to her house.

Pierre blushed as he was brought into the coolness of Chelsea's home. He was not only happy about healing his wound, but he was also glad that it was Chelsea who was helping him.

**End of Part 1: Pierre and Denny**


End file.
